


王不见王

by StarTalers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]*CP：牛岛若利x及川彻*Note：太嗲的鸭鸭……（鸭鸭：这次我不嗲了啊！！|说牛若是小排球第一及吹，没人有意见吧？233333333333
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	王不见王

我想，没有两个人生来就带着非要分场而立一决高下的宿命，也没谁会偏偏拿出二传和主攻做比较，你与我，原是有别的路可走的。

上下三代的高中男子排球界，多少都对“牛岛若利”这个名字有所耳闻。毕竟高一就作为正选首发携白鸟泽打入全国八强，高二已有“绝对王者”的风范，高三站稳了三大王牌的地位，更是在毕业之前就正式入选国青。哪怕是当年没在赛场上交过手，毕业后对排球也少有涉及，或许后来连职业现场都没去看过的人，回忆起自己的学生时代总要提一句，“我打球的时候啊，和那个牛岛其实是同期，对，就是‘日本主炮’，很有名的牛岛若利。”  
与之相对的，“及川彻”这个名字，应该从未出现在全国的范畴，却微妙地，被一些顶尖选手熟知，不全因为几次出现在排球月刊上，归根结底，是因为牛岛若利，在经常性把天聊死的同时，被冠上了“及川彻的第一代言人”的绰号。  
最具戏剧性的一次是在高三的IH上，白鸟泽于半决赛惜败稻荷崎，身为“全国高中No.1二传”的宫侑从牛岛那张面无表情的脸上，竟读出些别的意思，参杂着“惋惜”与……“不过如此”？顿时眉毛一挑，眼睛一瞪，隔着球网直白地问他：“没打服么？”  
牛岛耿直地点点头，“这是自然。”  
“我不介意再和白鸟泽打个百十场练习赛，打服为止。”  
“这个要看监督如何安排，不过我记下了，也会向鹫匠教练说明的。”  
见对方岿然不动，宫侑哪里肯在气势上输人一头，抱着手臂反问：“还有别的问题么？”  
其实也不算什么问题，但宫侑摆出咄咄逼人的态度，牛岛便顺着提出来：“你有跟青叶城西的及川交过手么？”  
及川？谁啊？青叶城西？打进全国的队伍里有这所学校么？在哪个组啊？  
宫侑一时语塞，身后队友已经在催了，牛岛便在离场前又补了一句：“你很强，但在我看来，恐怕还不能算是名副其实的No.1。”  
哈？！说你*呢？！  
于是总决赛过后，宫侑还没看和井闼山的复盘，先气急败坏地上网搜出不久前的宫城县预选总决赛，把及川彻这个名字和那张招人恨的俊脸记了个刻骨铭心。  
宫治吸着果冻晃进房间，在他身后站着看了一会儿，见宫侑把青白队服横拉快攻那段调动来来回回重播了几遍，好奇指着背号1的二传问：“这谁啊？”  
“及川彻。”宫侑头也没抬，闷声闷气地回他，“就是这家伙，牛岛说他比我强！呸！”  
宫治又眯着眼睛仔细瞧了瞧，“不比你强么？”  
“五五开吧，不，四六开，他四我六！”  
“他至少看起来比你讨人喜欢。”  
宫侑翻了个巨大的白眼，“恶心。”  
宫治一脸“说了你这个猪脑子也不懂”的表情，以此开始了每周三次有时五次的双子大战。  
至于同为王牌主攻，与牛岛关系还算近的佐久早，更是听那句“不同的二传有不同的特性，有机会的话，你可以试试和及川配合，说不定能把个人实力拓出新维度”听到厌：你一个主攻哪来那么多二传心得？还说得好像你跟及川配合过似的？  
天童曾当着大家的面问过他：“这就是所谓的‘白月光’吧？”  
一圈人竖着耳朵等他给自己和及川的关系盖章印戳，结果他一脸疑惑地回：“什么是‘白月光’？”  
“算了，还是等若利自己察觉吧。”  
及川当然不知道自己因此被多少人刷高了比赛视频的播放量和SNS主页的浏览量，只知道高中三年没打进全国的自己，在大学特招上确实没什么优势，不甘心被困在县内，便干脆一咬牙申请了阿根廷职业队的试训，得知消息的岩泉第一反应：“你外语行么？”  
“不太行……但也还行吧，英语西语的解说、采访、纪录片看了这么多年，排球相关的总还是懂点儿，我也报了语言班。”  
“那行，你加油。”  
“咦？！小岩你是不是太平静了？！”  
“那不然呢？”  
“再多舍不得我一点啊！！连小牛若都、”突然意识到自己说漏嘴，及川生硬地抿紧了嘴巴。  
岩泉才懒得追问他和牛岛之间什么事，只顺口问一句：“牛若应该收到不少大学的邀请吧？”  
“他说去K大，阿德勒也给他发了试训邀请，就V.League Division 1的那个队伍。”  
牛岛几乎是最早得知及川要出国的人，他在申报大学特招时就问了及川要去哪里，当面，毕竟电话拒接，消息已读不回，他只能趁着周一青城休训日专门来学校堵人。  
两个身高超过180又气场强大的男生僵持在校门口，难免被来来往往的学生议论，及川没办法，甩下一句“坐下来谈吧”，扭头往学校附近的咖啡厅走，也不管牛岛有没有好好跟住。  
在表示希望及川能和自己进入同一所大学后，牛岛眼看着他的表情肌反应激烈，大概是从“疑惑”到“愤怒”再到“不屑”，而及川的确在“用咖啡泼他”和“不要因为傻子浪费”两者间选择冷静。  
“如果这么说的不是你，我一定认为是在嘲讽我拿不到好大学的特招名额。”及川用吸管搅了下杯子里的冰块，棱角碰撞发出清脆的“喀啦”声，水雾凝结成滴，又顺着杯壁滑下来在深木色的桌面上印了个圈。  
“及川，你实力不差，只是走错了路，不要再浪费你的才能和时间了。”  
又是这一套他几乎要倒背如流的牛岛式的劝诫，及川翻了个巨大的白眼，却有那么点窃喜，牛岛一定没料到，自己这次也不如他的愿，“我要出国了。”  
牛岛那张表情匮乏的脸上，少见地露出些复杂的神色，眉头微微皱起，但最后也只吐出两个字：“也好。”  
没什么隐瞒的必要，及川一五一十地说明了自己要去的国家、城市、队伍，牛岛听得很认真，直到那句“等我回来把你们全部打败”，他又皱起眉，“回来也不打算加入我的队伍么？”  
“当然不。”  
“你为什么这么固执？”  
“原话奉还。”  
如果当初及川国中没有去北川第一，不是作为对手而是队友在白鸟泽与牛岛相遇，他们是不是也不至于六年来走到今日仍是宿敌？  
正如牛岛所说，及川一直不肯走与他同行的那条路，直到自己把路走绝，但及川的厉害之处总在于永远能毫不犹豫地走向无人企及的远方，哪怕路上艰难险阻。  
就当及川觉得“今日的牛若忍耐限额已耗尽”，可以结束这场谈话了，牛岛又突然想起什么，严肃地开口道：“对了，及川，手机还是注意使用比较好，尤其你以后在国外，一直不接电话不回消息的话，会让人担心。”  
“哈？！这跟小牛若没关系吧。”  
“我也会担心。”  
哑口无言。  
如果换做别人，及川还会半开玩笑地问“就这么在意及川先生啊”，偏偏是牛岛，他只能刻薄地回击：“以免你还没有意识到，我不接你电话不回你消息，完完全全是因为讨厌你，哼。”  
“……”  
啊，难道说得太过分，伤到他了？  
“我倒是觉得及川你并没有说的那么讨厌我，现在不也是好好面对面坐在这里聊天。”  
“看来你那可笑的自信不仅在排球上，总之，我就是讨厌你，少自我感觉良好了！”  
“好吧，既然你坚持这样说。”牛岛倒是不介意。  
“如果没别的事，及川先生要先走了，真是的，我为什么要把宝贵的休息时间耗在讨厌的小牛若身上。”杯子里的咖啡差不多见底，及川简单地收拾了一下，便起身要离开。  
没想到牛岛会追问：“你之后要去哪里？自主练么？”  
“都说了是休息时间，当然是和朋友去玩，顺便再去下体育用品店，该买替换的护膝了。”  
“那我和你一起去吧。”  
“什么啊，你为什么要来，你没朋友么？”及川自觉这句话没过脑子，含义也有点微妙地尖酸，正准备解释，又听牛岛说：“你临时再叫别的朋友不是很麻烦？我可以陪你。”  
……我们什么时候成朋友的？不，你对我们之间的关系是不是有什么误会？  
及川到底没叫岩泉也没叫其他人，单单和牛岛两个人在商业街逛到晚饭时间，还一起吃了拉面。怎么说呢，大概是离开球场，他们之间也没什么不可调和的矛盾，牛岛并非看起来那样难以相处，反而是个不错的倾听者，有问必答，有求必应，而谈及不了解的话题，也会一本正经地回复“原来是这样，我会多去了解一下”，哪怕是些无聊又没营养的娱乐八卦。  
这便是他们最后一次见面，此后六年，天各一方。这恰好与他们认识的时间相同，足以让他们各自开疆拓土，不仅在于体格与技术上的成长，也在于和更丰富多样的选手切磋，挑战也被挑战，几次遗落王座，一度蒙尘颓败，也几次重披荣光，终归兴致盎然。  
而不需要针锋相对后，及川不得不承认他与牛岛的关系缓和了不少，很难将它归结于心性的成熟稳重，还是异国他乡里対遥远故交的惺惺相惜。  
牛岛常常就他的比赛发表见解、交流心得，及川却总嘴硬不肯承认自己也看了他的比赛，只是谈话间难免不自知地说漏嘴，看到视频框里牛岛露出一点面无表情的“得意”，及川又会咋咋呼呼地气恼起来：“臭牛若，你少摆这种讨人厌的表情！”  
“我没什么表情。”牛岛说着还会装模作样地摸摸自己平整的嘴角，没有在笑，也没有因为不快而下翻。  
“少来，我就是知道！”  
六年间及川不是没有回过日本，明明每年都会回宫城，只是每次都微妙地错开了。  
其实也没什么必须要见面的理由，牛岛也从未表示什么遗憾，搞得每次都如临大敌、小心提防的及川像个傻瓜。  
就这样直到东京奥运周期，及川4月才打完阿根廷A1联赛，月底收到召回通知，距开幕战两个月才抵达集训中心。熟悉的面孔不少，大抵都是下三年被称为“妖怪世代”的选手，23-26的年纪，正值当打，平日活跃在俱乐部联赛里，也是上个月才打完V.League，水火不容的关系。  
想要将这样一群选手在两个月内组织成一支完备的队伍绝非易事，这也是教练组做出召回及川的决定时的第一考量：需要一名能让大家最大限度发挥实力的二传手。  
哪怕没有事先看集训名单，及川也能料定会在这里遇到牛岛，只是没想到他会特意等在报到处，不禁见面便问出多年来一直萦绕在脑后的，那个着实没什么意义的问题：“喂，高三的春高预选半决赛之后，你是自己跑步回白鸟泽的么？”  
牛岛意外及川用来打招呼的第一句竟然不是带刺的挑衅，愣了一下才沉着脸回忆，“嗯……是搭公交车吧。白鸟泽半决赛直落两局很快就打完了，其他人搭学校的巴士先回去休息，我为了等你说话落在后面，只能自己回去。”  
“哼，别说得好像都怪我一样。”  
“没有怪你。”牛岛说着见及川已经签好名跟工作人员拿了训练队服，顺手拉着他往宿舍走。  
“喂喂喂，我说你不要一副我们两个很熟的样子好吧？！”及川挣了一下没挣开，牛岛反而手握得更紧了，力量上不占优，他只能嘴巴上为难人。  
“我们两个本来就很熟。”  
“呿。”  
“及川你不要总是否认事实。”  
“我哪里否认事实？你倒是说说看，我否认什么事实了？”  
“你就该来我身边。”  
“又来了，这只是你的一面之词罢了，才不是什么事实！”  
“你还是老样子。”  
“呵，你不是嘛？！”  
是，与世界交手多年，见你光彩依旧，我仍向往。   
但最好的，一定值得最漫长的等待。  
放眼整个集训营，或者说任何一个竞技项目的顶端，最不缺的就是天才，这里从学生时代起就被冠上“天才”称号的十有八九，各有各的特质与脾性，而身为“普通人”跻身此列的及川难免在休息中途念叨：“真是的，一个两个，都是些让人火大的家伙，果然，普通人就是跟天才合不来嘛。”  
“及川，只有你觉得自己是普通人。”  
“我本来就是普通人啦，小牛若这种天才是不会懂的。”及川甩甩手，懒得同他争论。  
“那你也是唯一一个能发挥出这些‘天才’最大实力的‘普通人’，在我看来，单这一点就很不普通了，还有体格、技术、头脑……”  
“行了行了！你就算再吹捧，我也不会在战术上向你倾斜的，托给你的球也不会更多！”  
“嗯，保持现在这样就可以，我打得很顺手。”  
“我又不是特地为了让你打得顺手！”  
那边好久没有回嘴，及川好奇扭头瞥了一眼，见牛岛表情严肃似乎在思考些什么，“你、你又什么事啊？！”  
“没什么，我只是在想，我是不是一直惹你生气？”  
“知道就好。”  
“你为什么总生我的气？明明和其他人都相处融洽。”  
“这……这我没法跟你解释啦！”及川说着一甩毛巾，又气呼呼地跑回场上。  
平心而论，奥运会的集体项目水平也就那样，大多是临时拼凑的国家队，集训一、两个月，个人实力不俗，但配合不足，远没有俱乐部联赛打得活泛。但及川的加入使日本队成为本届大会上的黑马，无论是快攻的调动，还是时间差的缓急，都像是支磨合已久的完备军团，一路披荆斩棘，高歌凯旋，相隔58年，日本男排重登世界之巅！  
太阳旗在肃穆的国歌中升到顶端，最后一个音阶落下，牛岛低头看身旁神情恍惚似梦游的及川，小声问他：“你在想什么？”  
及川开口时嗓音很轻，像飘浮在云上的梦呓，“我什么都想不起来了。”  
牛岛低低笑了一声，抬手搭上及川的肩膀，另一手举着金牌和花束，同队友们挤在一起合照。  
“我在想你……”从第一次见你时那个不服输的眼神，到与我并肩于此。  
排球月刊就本届奥运做了一本特辑，不仅含括本次大会的精彩赛事，还详细报道了各位选手从少年时代的成长经历，俱乐部联赛中的爱恨情仇，写到超级得分型王牌、日本主炮牛岛若利与超级进攻型二传、球场上的指挥官及川彻时，责编讶异地发现这对配合天衣无缝的组合竟从未同队，甚至在中学时代可以称得上是死敌，之后及川征战海外，牛岛活跃于本土，此后六年毫无交集。  
最后，她这样写道：  
王不见王，源于棋语，意指将帅相会必有一死。  
但这样的含义放在他们身上或许不够贴切，应是分则各自为王，合则天下无双。

《王不见王》全文终

**Author's Note:**

> *Postscript：  
> 为什么，每一个坑我都能从官配/大热cp垂直嗑进北极圈？？？牛及怎么也能算上温带了吧？嗑一口暖和暖和555555555555（其实49年了么23333333333333


End file.
